Sakura Mitsutsuki
by 8ouji-Rui
Summary: But for now, she is finally at peace.


_A/N:_ I'm back ya'll. This was supposed to be published in March, right when the Sakura season hits Japan. I was cycling back from campus on that month, and saw the sakura with the supermoon encompassing them...it was magical, i tell ya. Anyway, I had stayed away from Naruto for a while and took refuge in Bleach. However, do expect another story coming out in the next two weeks, since I am currently joining the Show Me The Love Challenge which was created by the lovely Fanofthisfiction 3

Do enjoy this late piece tho. Show me some love will ya? ;)

* * *

 _Some day_

 _We'll head towards the blooming sakuras_

 _Under the full moon_

 _The lives of a shinobi are just like sakura_ , Tenten silently broods. These flowers are glorious when they bloom, and it everyone would come and praise their beauty. But they also went by so fast; in a blink of an eye they'll drop to the ground and die

 _Just like shinobi,_ she took her small sake saucer to her lips. _Just like Neji_.

She didn't cry when he died. It was expected afterall. He still has his duties, and it doesn't matter if the Hiashi changes his ways; Neji would always obey the set of rules that have ruled over him for so long. He's stuck up like that.

But still, she thought that at least he'd think of her first before he jumped over those idiots.

It's funny, it really is. Naruto, who has great healing power (for God's sake, there is the Nine Tails inside him!) would have no problem dodging that spike. Even if he got hit, she's pretty sure the Bijuu would do something about it. Hinata, that sweet poor idiotic girl, whom she thought must at least have a bit of a brain inside her, turns out to be a disappointment too. Really? As a member of a clan who has the ability to create a perfect defense, the best thing you can do to protect another person is by being a human shield yourself?

 _But the biggest idiot,_ she laughed bitterly, relishing the burning churn of the alcohol that passes through her throat, _is Neji. The so-called genius._

"Years of practicing the Kaiten, years of being called a genius…and still, all you can do is block a giant piece of wood using your own body?", Tenten slammed her saucer down, shouting at nobody in particular. The night goes on and on, and the sakura petals drifted swiftly along with the wind, paying no heed to the frustrated kunoichi sitting on one of their branches. In one of these days, she might lose her control and finally fall her death. It might be possible now, she muses. It's quite simple, really. She would be drunk and lose control over her body. Then she would sway to the left or the right, finally losing her balance and let gravity took control. Years of peace made people lazy. Even if she did practice at least 3 times a week, there really is no room for improvement, at least not for her.

 _How could I,_ she solemnly took another drink, _when my catalyst is currently rotting 6 foot underground._

Nights like this were rare and was usually spent with friends and loved ones. The moon seems so near, you can touch it if only you would just hold your hand out. Sakura, which only blooms once a year, is currently in full bloom. It is definitely a scene straight from a fairytale. She could hear the sound of an ongoing night flower-viewing party going on in one of the nearest training ground. The yells and happy hollers seem to eclipse the real purpose of what the training ground is supposed to mean; of course, it was not rare for accidents to happen in training grounds, some could even mean death. But those days were long past. Now they are more like big, useless empty space that seems to take on acres of the area around Konoha. Big parks, really.

No one remembers the war. No one, except those who lost something in it.

Tenten threw away her sauce, heard it crashing somewhere down below, and took a wild swig out of her sake bottle. Empty. She grumbled and proceed to throw it down to. However, the centrifugal force from her throw also managed to make her lose her balance, and now her whole world is spinning, and she's going down way too fast for her clouded mind to understand what is happening. _One of those days seems more like any minute now,_ she smiled ruefully, all the while waiting for the impact that will come.

 _Crash_

"…huh.", Tenten tried to check for injuries but found out that her limbs wouldn't cooperate. _Probably broken then_. The irony of an ironed shinobi, falling out of a tree simply because she didn't care enough is too much for her muddled brain to understand. Tenten could feel some sort of liquid flowing down from the side of her head. _Probably blood,_ she muses quitely. She doesnt mind it. Emotionally tired, her defense mechanism started kicking in and she threw her head back even further…and she laughed. Laughed at her pathetic excuse as a shinobi. Laughed at the unfairness of the world. Laughed at Konoha, who is now governed by an idiot who survived based on pure luck and will.

But her tears, that she didn't even notice has started flowing down moments after her crazy laughing bits started, those are for Neji.

"Maybe I would die here, huh? What do you think, Neji?", she glanced to her right and stare straight at the headstone that is located right below the Sakura tree. No one knows that the tree next to his grave is a Sakura tree, which is probably because no one wanted to visit the cemetery during the ruckus week that usually happened every time they bloom.

She smiled ruefully at the cherry-blossomed sky. Already, she could feel his disapproving stare at her statement. If he is there he would tell her to stop wasting time and clean up her mess. To stop drinking alcohol and train harder tomorrow to repay her negligence in the past years.

 _But you're not here anyway._ She rebuts all of her own thoughts about him.

The cherry-blossoms sway with the wind and some of the petals fell around her form. Some sticks on the blood that has started to dry on her forehead. She feels no pain, or perhaps it was toned down by the alcohol in her system. She supposed that getting buried with sakura petals would be a beautiful funeral for her.

Her eyes have started dropping down. The cool spring breeze helps calm her nerves, and the sake which she drank fractiously before made her whole body feel like lead. _Or perhaps it's the concussion that made me dizzy_ , a passing thought flew by her addled mind moments before her eyelids finally shut down.

Maybe tomorrow, or the day after that, someone will wonder where she was. Maybe someone will finally have enough sense to search for her. Perhaps it was Naruto, the busybody who always feel that he needs to play the hero in every story, who would find her buried under sakura petals. She guessed that her body will be taken straight to the hospital, and maybe she would be okay after a few hours, or maybe days in the ER. Later on, she would leave the hospital and melt back into the background.

Or perhaps this is truly the end for her. A shameful one, indeed, but it's not like she has a legacy to care about. Her name would simply be carved on a headstone, and she would finally be forgotten as everyone else carries on with their lives. Maybe then there would be a chance for her to finally meet him. _Could we finally enjoy the cherry blossoms together then? Will the moon be even more beautiful on the other side?_ , some unvoiced thoughts once again popped out in her mind, before it finally shuts down and succumb to a deep sleep.

 _Perhaps, perhaps._

But for now, she is finally at peace


End file.
